


The wrong soulmate

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Soulmate - Monochrome Vision, Trapped, You see in black and White until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: In a world where you will see in white an black until you meet your soulmate, this dragon got her soulmate in her lowest point...





	The wrong soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 4: Fear  
Flufftober Prompt 4: Soulmates

Light Fury didn’t know what to do, caged, muzzled and manhandled, not fire inside her, and in a place that was new, and not the good kind. 

The territory smelled like closed, dust and dirt were mixed together in something that upsets her nose, the black and white colors that she only can see feel more darker, even if the roof was made of chains and the natural light of the sun got to her. The floor was cold, no matter how long she had been there; she could see outside of her cage, but she wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

It was so hopeless.

Dragons like her were fighting, denying submitting to the desire of their captors; somebody tries to fly away, and soon bites the dust when something tangles on his wings. This wasn’t the worst, but were the voices of the ones trapped, looking at an abyss who was now their life.

_“There is nothing you can do, give up,”_ they said, asking those outside to stop fighting, that it would be easier for them.

It was one of the most horrifying things she could see.

Not be able to fly was torture, yet the spirit of a dragon was strong and determinate; she had only seen it break for those who were grounded, and them…they behaved like those. It was the scary the idea that your fire would burn out, that you would act like nothing marvelous would be out there. When you don’t want to see the world around you, you can truly be alive?

The idea that it could happen to somebody without losing their wings was scary; the idea that it would happen to her was even worse.

She fought, she used all she had; her claws, teeth, fire, cloak, nothing worked; she gave all and it wasn’t enough. What they would do to her?

The voices come closer, those she cannot understand since she cannot talk the language of the wingless two-legs. As a hatchling would do, she pushes her wings closer to her, like it would protect her from the outside world.

Then, it happens.

A word that doesn’t understand is spoken, a new voice enters her ears, and something happens to her eyes. The grey starts to disappear, her monochromatic world starts to disappear for things she doesn’t know but knows what it means.

It can’t be-

She gets up and looks to the creatures, one of them is new; he is wearing a darker skin that makes a contrast with his white skin, white fur on his head, she looks at her surprised, blinking. Light Fury feels some type of connection, a confirmation.

She starts shaking, no no no no NO NO NO NO-

The gods gave you a special mate, one that means security and protection, one that would be with you the end; to know who is that dragon, you will see the world in its fullest once you do it. It was cryptic, but the elders always secure that you will know when it happens.

Light Fury knew, she suddenly knew that those eyes were cunning, vicious and pitiless. They stare at each other, and like that connection allowed telepathy, she suddenly learns what he sees when he sees her: a mean to an end that he will reach, a goal that including all the ones like her dead.

Her soulmate was heartless.

“Interesting,” he says, suddenly being able to communicate without trouble, and he gave her a cruel smile.

Suddenly, she feels as hopeless as a grounded dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked myself "Do this with my OTP, or do it with a pairing I don't like just because?" I literally got somebody in twitter saying I should do the second.  
So here we are.   
I know nobody would read this, so I really don't know what to say? I love LF and torturing her is fun, maybe I will do more in the future.  
Bye.


End file.
